Embrace of the Dragon
by twentyfirstofnever
Summary: Remus suffers from grief, and turns to an unexpected person. RLOC, book five spoilers. Please R
1. the arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the series, Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. However, I do own Minako Rowena Akahana, so if you steal her.I shall put a ten thousand galleon Reward on your capture, and sue you, etc.  
  
Minako  
  
It was a particularly sinister night, as I sat back, dipping my quill into crimson ink, writing away in my book. I never expected visitors on this night. When I truly think about it, I had never expected any visitors at all. I was not very social. Being an ex-Death-Eater, no one would come and visit me. At any rate, I had stayed up all night working on something for Dumbledore. How forgiving he is, I had thought, continuing to write, it amazes me that he would give me a second chance.after all that I've done.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a faint knock at my door. Standing up, I brushed off my elegant black robes, which showed off my shoulders. I had designed them myself. Brushing back my dark lengths of black hair, I made my way quickly to the door. The ministry no doubt, I thought, silently sweeping towards my threshold. But when I turned the finely carved doorknob, and opened the door, a deep surprise met me.  
  
Standing before me, soaking wet in the torrent of rain that had descended upon my dark abode, was one I had not expected at all. Remus J. Lupin, one I had admired greatly in my youth. In essence, his appearance still caught my interest. As the wet drops of rain fell from his saddened face, I realized what was wrong. He was still in mourning.  
  
I jolted to attention. I had been staring, most likely to a rude effect. I shook my head. "I'm sorry.Remus.What on earth are you doing here?" I managed to choke out. His gaze dropped to the ground, and he said nothing. "Ah. I see. You mourn someone close to you. Come inside." His patched robes were soaked quite thoroughly. I gently grasped his arm and led him inside. "I'll go get some dry things for you. Please sit by the fire and make yourself at home."  
  
Remus  
  
I still could not remember why I had come to this place, of all places. I couldn't go back to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. I still grieved for my best friend.First I lost James and Lily, to that evil of evils, Voldemort. His name still sent shivers down my spine. It wasn't just, or fair. James was one of the three people who had helped me through my illness. The illness I still deal with today. My curse, my being a werewolf. And now this. That vile scum had taken my other friend. Two marauders dead, another a traitor. I am a dying breed. I was the last marauder.  
  
Now, I stood on the threshold of a person who could be considered a great enemy. Minako Akahana, once a loyal Death-Eater, but now just an intelligent witch that lived on her own. She had piqued my interest many times in my days at Hogwarts, but because of my wolf-curse, I was forced to remain on my own, forever and eternally alone.  
  
I knocked on the door, wondering if anyone would answer, and she opened the door. Still as beautiful as ever. I felt slightly conscious of my appearance for a moment, as those emerald coloured orbs fell upon me. She stared at me for a moment, obviously surprised that I of all people was on her doorstep. "I'm sorry.Remus.what on earth are you doing here?" She asked, watching me. My gaze dropped to the ground as I remembered that fateful night, that night when Harry fell for the Dark Lord's trick.when my best friend had been taken by his own cousin. "Ah. I see. You mourn someone close to you. Come inside. I felt her pull me inside gently, something I had not expected. She asked me to sit before the fire, and I did, as she left to get me clean dry things to wear.  
  
OOC: to be continued. 


	2. Grief is appeased

Disclaimer: see first chapter.  
  
Minako  
  
Rifling through a closet in a corner of my room, I found some suitable robes for Remus. They were fairly new, and I had just had them washed. Going into the guestroom, I picked up a couple of other garments that Remus would need soon enough, seeing as he was soaked thoroughly.  
  
Entering the room swiftly, I tapped his shoulder lightly. It looked as though he had been in deep thought. "Remus, here are some dry things, and a towel." I swallowed in uncertainty. "I'll leave you to change." Leaving the room, I entered the kitchen, and pulled some coffee out of the freezer, making a pot. Waiting, and watching the coffee drip into the pot slowly, many thoughts ran through my mind. Most of my thoughts were of him. "God." I muttered, tapping my fingers on the counter. "I cannot fall for him again. No. No. No." I whispered softly to myself.  
  
Pouring some coffee, I called back to him. "Would you like some coffee?" I stopped, making my own, awaiting his answer. "Er, yes please." His voice called quietly back. I noticed it was quite hesitant, and at that I thought he was still thinking deeply. "How do you like it?" "Two sugars with cream." I nodded, making his coffee accordingly, and re-entered the room.  
  
I smirked slightly, seeing him in those robes. It was almost as if I claimed him for my own. NO, I thought again, LEAVE HIM. I walked over beside him, and sat down on the couch, which he had also chosen to rest himself. He was trembling slightly. "Remus?" I inquired softly. He looked up, shaking obviously from the effort of holding back his feelings and thoughts. That was when he cracked.  
  
Remus  
  
Looking up at her, after I had changed into the dry things, my will finally gave. I only vaguely thought of how piteous it was to see me, weeping, to see a grown man cry. Instead of pushing me away, like I thought she might, she bit her lip, and amazingly pulled me over into her arms. I now grieved on her shoulder. She was comforting me. My shoulders shook, but she rubbed my back, reassuring me. I looked up from her shoulder, warm tears streaming down my face. "Shh, everything is going to be fine. The grief will pass."  
  
I squeezed my eyes shut. "I'm sorry, it's just." I started, but found my voice would not tolerate more. "I know what happened that night." Mina replied softly to me, still holding me. I found that I did not want her to let go. "Dumbledore told me. He told me about Sirius." I found I could not meet her gaze. The floor was suddenly very interesting. Shag carpeting. "And I know about.your monthly occurrences."  
  
I looked up again. It was unnerving to hear my curse being called that. "Remus, somehow you must find it in your heart to be strong, even without your friends." She brushed the childish tears off of my face. Her hand remained on my face. "You must be strong. For Harry." I nodded. "For Harry." I echoed softly, closing my eyes.  
  
Minako  
  
"Remus." I said hesitantly, my soft white hand still upon that glorious face. "Hmm?" he answered, the grief apparently appeased for now. "You should rest. The guestroom's all ready for you.and your coffee." I handed him the mug. He nodded, standing up, sipping the still-warm beverage. "Where?" he started, but I finished for him. "It is the first room up the stairs. If you need anything, I'll be down here. I have some things to finish." Nodding, he headed towards the stairs, my eyes remaining on his movements.  
  
As he left, I longed for him to be in my arms again. But knowing myself, I undoubtedly denied myself love and trust. I didn't deserve it at all. Or so I thought. 


	3. Wishful Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Remus Lupin blah blah blah, see the first page.  
  
Minako  
  
I came to the next morning, still at my desk. Glancing around tiredly, I lifted my head. Perhaps it had all been a silly dream. Yes, I thought, it must have been. The house seemed as empty as always. I closed my books, and put my things away, feeling what appeared to be a pang of bitter disappointment. "A dream, what a pity." I muttered, shutting things away in my drawer.  
  
I stood up, feeling a hint of curiosity. I'll check the guestroom, I thought, heading for the stairs. Just to be sure. I walked silently up the stairs, straightening my hair as I went. I saw the door, and stopped. Turning the doorknob slowly, I opened the door quietly and peered inside. My heart skipped a beat. It hadn't been a dream, for there he was, Remus Lupin, asleep in the bed.  
  
Approaching his sleeping form carefully, I looked down on him. He looked to have been sleeping rather roughly this night. No wonder, I thought, He is of course in mourning. It will take some time. I bit my lip, seeing him quiver in his sleep, and immediately felt a bit daring.  
  
Bending over him, my breathing quickened a bit. He was now laying on his back, in his sleep. With a soft smile, I lowered my face and kissed him lightly on the lips, feeling my cheeks grow scarlet. And with that, I quickly and silently left the room, smirking to myself. "I'm going to pay for this and I know it." I murmured, heading towards my bedchambers. "I am asking for trouble."  
  
Remus  
  
I woke up from my dream with a start. I had been having nightmares all night, that is, until this dream. It was odd. I dreamt the very same dream I had been dreaming all night, except that this time, the ending was quite different. Just as I thought I would see him leave me again, the dream just faded away. I felt oddly comforted. I could not quite place what was going on, but the dream seemed so real. I felt myself relax, and soft lips touched my own.  
  
I sat up, rubbing my eyes. There was no one in the room. I was alone. Touching my lips, I wondered whether or not I had dreamed that kiss. It certainly felt real. Glancing around, I stood up, and remade the bed, opening the dark curtains with a yawn. Shortly thereafter, I left the room, and headed downstairs. I noticed how lonely the house looked. Minako must be quite lonely here; I pondered and trailed my fingers along the wall as I made my way back down the stairs I had trodden upon the previous night.  
  
I stopped in front of a mirror in the hall before the stairs. Sighing, I ran my fingers over my face. I was still quite young, but the stress of my life as a werewolf was obviously taking its toll. My dark hair was greying slightly. I ran a hand through it, and continued down through the corridor, following the scent of bacon.  
  
Finding myself in the kitchen, I turned and saw Minako. A shiver ran down my spine, as I took a seat. She had let her hair down, I noticed, and at that it complemented her beautifully. "Good morning. Would you like something to eat?" she asked, turning around. I managed to choke out a "Yes, please." And she smiled. I smiled back, to my surprise. I could have sworn I'd never seen her smile.  
  
OOC: To be continued. Hehehe. 


	4. Greasy Confrontations

Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
Minako  
  
I smiled for the first time in a long time, as I served him and myself. Was I enjoying this too much? Probably, as the circumstances screamed that we remained apart.  
  
We ate in silence, and I could not bring myself to lift my gaze to his face again. It was too hard, especially since I knew that he could not possibly feel what I was feeling. Brilliant one Minako, I thought, as I cleaned up afterwards, fall for a werewolf.  
  
My conscience was being idiotic as usual. Now along with my constant inner battle, that war I waged with myself for domination of evil or good thoughts, I had to deal with my renewed unrequited love. I will not have my life turn into a muggle soap opera, or one of those muggle plays, written by the fool Shakespeare. I scolded myself internally. We are forever at odds, him and I. It can NEVER be.  
  
But even as I told myself this, my thoughts and my gaze lingered on him longingly. I vaguely thought of whether he noticed this pining. But perhaps he did not.  
  
He told me he needed to head back. I knew where he was talking about. Number twelve Grimmauld Place. He needed to go back for a bit before doing his daily things. But all the same, it had been a lovely visit.  
  
Our eyes met, and I could not tear myself away. I had been holding onto some clean things for him, things that I had gathered to give to him. He needed them after all. I tried to break away, and step forward, but I dropped the clothes, and instead stumbled forward. Right into his arms. My voice caught in my throat as I tried to apologize.  
  
He did not react the way I expected him to. It seemed that he was full of surprises. Our faces nearly touched, and still we watched each other, neither of us letting go. It was then that I felt my eyes beginning to slowly close. My instinct was taking over, and I was leaning closer towards him.  
  
The odd thing was about this little mishap, was so was he. I felt his breath on me. In my opinion there was nothing sweeter. Our lips were so close to touching, and I suppose I had lost all control.  
  
However at that tiny interval, our moment was interrupted.  
  
Severus  
  
I hardly expected what I saw. The door was wide open; I could not stop what I was seeing. How was it possible? A Slytherin and a Gryffindor, in each other's arms, nearly making love from what I could discern. I blinked, and gave a slight fake cough.  
  
They stopped abruptly. Remus turned towards me. "Ah yes. Time to go." I nodded curtly. "Came to see to it you got home properly. Hope you don't mind." My voice was sharp as always. I watched as he picked up his things. He nodded to her and made his way past me.  
  
She sighed, turning towards me, and I raised an eyebrow in question. "That was not something I expected of you." I said drolly. "There are many things you will never discern about me, Severus Snape. Many things." 


	5. Greasy Confrontations continued

Disclaimer: Please see Page One.  
  
OOC: Now it's getting good. At least I think it is. Keep reviewing.  
  
Severus  
  
I shrugged her comment off, retaining my normal stance and attitude. "And just what was he doing here, Minako?" She cleared her throat. "He needed someone to talk to." She answered simply, and I snorted in disgust. "Why would he talk to YOU of all people?" She crossed her arms, lips pursed. "I seem to recall someone crying on MY shoulder just before graduation. That someone was extremely distressed because James Potter and his friends were picking on them. Ring a bell, Severus?"  
  
I narrowed my eyes. "You will tell no one of that matter." I replied icily, turning to leave. "Of course not." She replied. "But people in glass houses should not throw stones." I did not look back. "Keep your thoughts to yourself. And for everyone's sake, don't."  
  
Minako  
  
I blinked in confusion at what he said. "Don't what?" I asked innocently, but I already knew what his continuing words would be. "Stay away from him." He replied, before disapparating with a loud resounding crack. "Stay away? I think not." I spat to the air, turning on my heel and shutting the door. "The nerve." I muttered, closing the door. My thoughts drifted almost immediately back to the moment I had just had with Remus.  
  
Sighing, I sank against the wall, my hand over my heart. I felt my face flush once more, briefly scolding myself again. It would not do for me to act like a 15-year-old schoolgirl. But standing there, I could not help but say his name. "Remus." I murmured, blinking.  
  
A delicious chill ran down my spine, as I went to my bedchambers, and changed into my things for the day, before heading off for a shower. It was ironic really, that I, an ex-Death-Eater, was an Auror. And still am to this very day. Perhaps the ministry thought that they could catch the still loyal others with one who knew them. Whatever the case, it was my job. And I did it well.  
  
Remus  
  
Apparating in front of Number twelve Grimmauld Place, I thought of headquarters, and quickly headed inside. Severus arrived shortly behind me, although we still did not talk to each other. He loathed me greatly. Even though I disliked him still a bit, I had forgiven his actions.  
  
When I was safely away, I sighed, getting ready to head down to the ministry. I was going to meet Dumbledore there. "Minako." I whispered to myself, my thoughts always drifting back. We nearly kissed, I thought, smiling. Do we have something? I wondered, picking up my things and heading back to the door, passing Molly and Arthur, who smiled at me, as I passed. Is she attracted to me?  
  
As I disapparated and headed for the ministry, the only one who occupied my thoughts was she. It was unhealthy to do so, we were so different, but all the same, she did.  
  
Arriving at the ministry, I entered. I pinned the guest badge to my chest, and glanced around, seeing Albus chat with Fudge. It was relieving to know that the ministry wasn't being blind anymore. But at the same time, the ominous rise of Voldemort was becoming clearer and more dangerous. I hoped that we could end it soon.  
  
That we could end it before it permeated every part of our lives.  
  
Lessien: Sorry it's not that long.I'll get more chapters up, I swear.hehehe. 


	6. We meet again

Minako  
  
Several months have passed. I have not seen tip or tail of Remus, and it worries me- to my dismay. I was supposed to be this cold, distant Auror, completely wrapped up in her job. This seems to have fallen away quite a bit. Or it did after I saw him.  
  
Remus, such a handsome name, taken right from mythology. Yet as I revel in the ironies of his name, I realize I am being an idiot and a fool once more, daydreaming.  
  
I stepped into my house, out of the rain like so many months ago, and shook off my cloak, hanging it up. With a sigh, I started for the kitchen. Perhaps a good bowl of ramen would cheer me up.  
  
As I went to pass through the living room, I froze with sudden and instantaneous remembering. The door was not locked as I came in.  
  
Remus  
  
I had to admit I was not fully aware of what I was doing. Sneaking into someone's house was not my first choice of casually breaking the ice with this someone that I had longed to talk to for months but did not.  
  
I still grieved. I could not shake it. Today had occurred much like several months ago, and I let myself in with the key she had slipped me, in hopes she would not mind. I coughed, sitting by the living room fire, and she found me.  
  
Mina  
  
I found him by the living room fire, and sighed with relief softly. I thought someone had broken in. Well, someone had. Remus to be exact. That mischievous rapscallion had taken advantage of the key I left him. I should have known.  
  
"Ah Remus. It seems we meet again." I said quietly, leaning against the back of the armchair. Brushing against the back of his head. I stifled a shiver that nearly went down my spine. A close call indeed.  
  
Remus answered me, in a whisper. "Yes." He trailed off. "Are you hungry? I was about to cook some ramen." I inquired. He smiled. "Yes, and thank you." The smile lasted only briefly, and faded as quickly as it had appeared.  
  
After which I made my way into the kitchen, to start on that ramen.  
  
Remus  
  
I watched her leave, shivering into the blanket with both cold and excitement. She did not mind at all. What a relief that was to me.  
  
I knew that Severus would be furious. The truth was he wanted her all to himself, using the excuse that I was a werewolf, and it would never work. I knew he was right. Still, a man could try, no?  
  
I wondered briefly at what ramen was. I had never had this food before in my entire life.  
  
And though I wondered at the food, I wondered more still at what would happen between us. I shivered again with hope, feeling a surge of warmth inside me. Following that up with a severe mental scolding. She was a friend. A hard on was exceedingly inappropriate.  
  
Lessien: I am SO sorry. I haven't updated in what seems to be ages.... I lost the gist of everything for a while. But I'm okay now. (-);  
  
At any rate, I'll try to get a new chapter up every week. This is a long one. Then I'll start on my new stuff.  
  
Ramen is an Asian noodle food dish. It is served like soup really, and is fantastic in my opinion. 


End file.
